Total Drama Dare show: starring your OC
by little miss fanfiction lover
Summary: That's right folks, a dare show...starring YOU! Enter your Oc as soon as possible and You might be one of the 14 ocs on my show. Good luck.
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Age:

B-day:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sleep wear:

Regular Wear:

Appearance:

Summary of character:

And (if you're lucky) you'll most likely appear on the show.


	2. Chapter 2: meet Nala

The crowd whispers in awe as the curtains finnally open to a young girl with a laptop in hand.

"Hello peeps!"

The crowd cheers wildly as the girl nods with a smile.

"My name is Nala Sweezer, but you can all call me Little Miss Fanfiction Lover."

She opens her laptop.

"Here are the rules..." She smiled wickedly. "Eight contestants will perform truths and dares, according to what you, I and the reviewers will say."

And again the crowd cheers.

"And here comes our first contestant."

A girl, older than the host, walks up to her with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Coco Ruth."

The crowd cheers wildly as Nala nods.

"As the first contestant you get to choose who is on your team.''

"Awe sweet!"

Coco does a little happy dance, and Nala smirks.

"What is up!?"

A 15 year old boy with black hair and brown skin walks up to the stage.

He takes one look at Coco, and blushes.

**Yes I'm shipping you 2, deal with it.**

"Hi." He says softly.

"Hello."

Nala rolls her eyes.

"HELLO! Save the goo-goo eyes for later. Dee as the secound contestant here, you get to choose your teammates."

Dee smiles.

"I'll explain the rest of rules as the players get here, for now, you can mingle."

"So Coco,"

''Yes?''

"Have you ever..."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the contestants (sorta)

''Have I ever what?" Coco asked.

Just then a young girl with tan skin, and a beanie walks up to the stage.

"Hi," she says, "Am I at the right show?"

Nala taps her chin. "What is your name?"

She smiles slightly.

"Raven Parker. And yours?"

Nala smiles sweetly. "Nala Sweezer."

Coco smiles as well. "She's our host."

Raven replies a simple "Cool."

00000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000

The rest of the contestants: Monica, Janet, Emma, Blaire, Dexter, Baxter, Briar, Alma, Ray arrived, Nala began to explained the rules.

"Each day you will recieve a dare or truth, all peeps who do not complete thier truths or dare will mostly likely be eliminated."

Each person in the audience listened intently.

"Though the rules of the game remain."

Alma smiled. "So it's just like Total Drama,"

"Exactly Alma." Nala said. "Now to pick teams..."


	4. Chapter 4:truths and dares

"Who's picking the teams?" Blaire asked.

Nala smiles.

"Since Coco and Dee were the first ones here, THEY get to choose."

Coco smiles.

"I'm gonna choose... Raven, Monica, Janet, and Blaire."

"Cool, a team of girls." Raven exclaims.

Nala looks over at Dee. "Now you choose, Dee."

"I'm choosing Dexter, Alma, Briar, and Ray."

Nala grins wildly."Now let's get this party started."

The crowd cheers loudly.

"The first dare is from yours truly. And it is for Coco.''

Coco has a nervous look on her face.

"Coco Reina Ruth, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Truth?"

Nala growled slightly.

"Gosh Darnit!"

Coco just smiles. "Just get on with it LMFL."

"Is it true..."

The crowd whispers slightly.

"That you..."

Raven bit her lip.

"Like to watch..."

Baxter smiles.

"My little Pony!"

Coco sighs in relief, and answers.

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't"

Raven rolls her eyes.

Nala smiles slightly. "Close enough."

The crowd cheers.

"This next truth or dare is for Dexter."

"What?" He asks.

"Truth or Dare, Dexter."

"Uh Dare."

Nala grins wickedly.

"This'll be fun...''


	5. Author's note

**Hi guys.**

**Just wanted to say... you can now post your own dares for my contestants.**

**Also, for all you complainers, I will fix the chapters that I messed up on.**

**Along with that, I need you to decide...**

**Should I do a singing chapter?**

**It's up to you.**

**That is all.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dexter's Dare

"Your dare is..."

Coco smiled expectantly.

"To eat..."

Alma had a scared look on her face.

"This mixture of ketchup, mustard, oil, and peanut butter!" Nala said with a huge grin on her face.

Coco gasped.

Dee had a shocked look on his face.

"That doesn't look appealing at all..." Briar trailed off with a frown.

Baxter turned to Nala. "Is he gonna do it?"

"Well according to the fact that all the fans were looking forward to this... He is most likely get voted off if he doesn't."

Dexter frowned.

"You never mentioned the whole getting voted off to us!"

Nala smiled sweetly.

"And you never mentioned why you chose dare! Now eat the junk, or you're out of here."

Dexter grabbed the bowl and spoon and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." he said as he lifted the spoon to his mouth.

He began to swallow the disgusting substance.

Emma looked in awe. "He's actually doing it!"

The crowd gasped.

Once Dexter was finished, Nala smiled.

"And thanks to Dexter, HIS WHOLE TEAM wins immunity."

"Yes." screamed Dee.

The crowd cheered, as Coco's team frowned.

"Coco's team, get ready to choose who is going home."

Coco hung her head in defeat.


	7. Chapter 7: The Elimination Ceremony

AT THE ELIMINATION CEREMONY...

"Players... today you took some chances, bared your souls..."

"Get on with it!" Coco said, clearly annoyed.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we all wanna know who get's voted off." Raven pointed out

Blaire, Monica, and Janet nodded.

Nala sighed, but smiled once she thought of something.

"Why are you smiling?" Janet asked.

"Because..."

"Because what?" Monica asked.

"This can't be good..." Blaire trailed off.

"I've decided... That this should be an immunity for ALL of you..."

"What!?" They all screamed.

"As Chris M. once said: I pride myself on my timing!"


	8. NOT A CHAPTER (sorry)

**Hi guys...**

**I know I haven't uploaded in a while.**

**BUT I HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE.**

**1) school. (HW, ect)**

**2) Loss of inspiration (No ideas for dares).**

**3)No one sending in dares.**

**4) Stupid hate reviews (sexist reviewer you know who you are).**

**I hope you guys understand.**


	9. Chapter 9: More dares, and chicken hats

"Actually this kind of a good thing..." Coco trailed off.

"Yeah, I mean when is immunity a bad thing?" Janet added.

"So Nala, What is the challenges for today?" Blaire asked nervously.

"Oh you'll find out... HaHAHaHA!" Nala giggled.

Monica just blinked.

Nala smiled.

"Just meet me and the other team at the theatre."

They all nodded.

00000000000ooooooooo00000000000000

The two teams stood at the front of the stage, waiting.

"Hello contestants!" Nala said happily.

The two teams said a few "Ehhs" and one said: "Why did I agree to this again?"

Nala rolled her eyes.

"Any who... We got a lot of peeps asking for dares." Nala began.

Monica smiled. "Bring it!"

"Slow down crazy, Today, there will only be dares for Alma, Coco, Dexter, and Dee."

Dexter glared. "Why me?"

Nala smirked. "Because the people love you, Now who would like to go first?"

Alma sighed. "Let's get this over with..."

"Alma, your dare is to have a make out session with Fang!"

Alma and the crowd gasped.

"WHAT?" Alma screamed.

"Yep." Nala nodded.

"You better do it, Alma." Ray warned.

Nala smiled. "He's right... 'Cause if you don't, you might just be the contestant that goes home!"

"You also have to wear this chicken hat if you don't." Nala added.

Alma gulped. "I..."

"I..."

"I can't. That is way too dangerous."

Alma's whole team scowled.

Nala chuckled.

"I now bestow upon you... The chicken hat."

Alma blushed.

"Okay... who's next?"

Dexter sighed in defeat.

"I'll go."

Nala smiled. "Your dare is... To TWERK."

Dexter smiled. "Gladly."

Dexter started doing the famous butt wiggle, but epic failed at it completely.

"...Okay then. THAT was something special." Nala said with wide eyes.

"And last but not least, Dee. Your dare is to eat a full bowl of salt, mayo, milk, and live worms!"

Dee grimaced. "I'd rather not..."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Fair enough,"

About two seconds later Dee was wearing a chicken hat.

"Well I guess that's it for today, See you all at the elimination ceremony."

**Okay first of all, I'd like to thank you for the 60 reviews.**

**Second, I want to thank Cookieplzandthnx for all the awesome reviews (you're a doll sweetheart)!**

**That is all.**


End file.
